


Broken Innocent, Wretched Saviour

by flickawhip



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 01:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12619696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: A former child victim comes 'home'.AU in which a child survives, but is broken beyond repair.





	Broken Innocent, Wretched Saviour

Foxy had not meant to leave the girl alone even long enough to be hurt... the guilt still haunted him at night. She had been so young, so innocent... so easily hurt. He knew she was hidden here, even now, the girl’s parents had abandoned her on realizing she was no longer whole. She was blinded, and weakened. 

He had gone to find her. Knowing he had to find her, to make her at least feel less alone. He hated himself when he found her weeping, still small, still fragile, just grown-up. She looked like an angel, long blonde-brown hair falling messily into dark brown eyes. 

She had stiffened when he approached, hearing him. A shard of broken glass falling from her hands. 

“Who is it?”

“A... A friend...”

His voice was hesitant, he rarely spoke. 

“Foxy?”

She had risen slowly, her thin frame wracked with every step, winces and whimpers leaving her even as she sought him out, soft hands finding his fur. Tears came again even as she sank her head into his fur, weeping openly.

“I’m sorry...”

His voice broke even as he moved to pick her up, holding her to him even as he carried her to a seat, settling so she was in his lap, her tiny frame enveloped in his larger frame. She was still so timid he hated himself for wanting more from her. 

“I’m so sorry... I should have saved you.”

His words were whispered, his touch soft through her silky hair. She had tilted her face up to seemingly look at him, sighing softly even as she did so. 

“It’s not your fault...”

“I...”

“Just... hold me. Please.”

He had smiled softly, content to do just that, feeling her breathing soften and even out, her soft breath blowing hair from her face. She seemed peaceful. 

“I’ll keep you safe now.”

His words were soft, even now. A promise to himself.


End file.
